


Possibilities

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas, Dr. Daniel Corrigan - Freeform, F/M, T'Lina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek and Amanda share a joyous evening at home during the Christmas season.</p><p>Written by T'Lina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> This story started percolating in my brain not long after I posted the previous hot chocolate story. I realized that I wanted to give our favorite couple a happier ending than in the first story. 
> 
> I want to express a very special 'Thank you" to T'Sia for requesting a follow-up story. That meant a lot to me, and I hope you like what I've written.
> 
> I meant to have this story up on Christmas Day, but struggled with the final sentence for over a week. I finally think it's fairly presentable. Any reviews or suggestions as to how to improve the story would be much appreciated.
> 
> Dr. Daniel Corrigan and Healer Sorel are characters created by Jean Lorrah in her novel "The Vulcan Academy Murders."

Possibilities

By T’Lina

Sarek gazed at the front of his home as he exited his ground car. The exterior lights glowed amber in the deep blackness of the Vulcan night, but the interior was dark. Reaching out through their telepathic bond, he gauged his bondmate's emotional state. Quiet contentment and love flowed to him in gentle waves. Nodding in satisfaction, he entered his home. 

From somewhere in the house came the soft strains of one of Amanda's favorite Christmas carols, "What Child Is This?" After hanging his cloak on its peg in the entry hall, he removed his boots and slid his feet into his new house slippers, an early Christmas gift from his wife after his old ones had literally disintegrated. "Amanda?" he called out softly.

"In here," came the response from the direction of the living room. Depositing a small package on the kitchen counter, he entered their living room. Multicolored lights glowed on the small artificial Christmas tree they had set up on a low table. He found his bondmate sitting in her antique oak rocking chair, their tiny baby nursing contentedly at her breast. I-Chaya snored peacefully at her feet.

Moving to the side of the rocking chair, he knelt beside her as he gazed at this tiny miracle that had so recently come into their lives. "My wife."

"Hi, handsome," she replied, reaching her hand behind his neck to draw his head down for a kiss.

"How was he today?" Sarek asked, reaching one finger to stroke his son's soft cheek. 

"The little rascal slept most of the day," she replied looking lovingly up at him. "I actually had time to cook a real meal for us. It's in the warmer in the kitchen. Unfortunately, he'll probably have me up all night."

"I will speak to him about his inverted schedule," Sarek replied, watching with fascination as the baby's fingers gripped his index finger with surprising strength for one so small.

"Spock and I had follow-up visits at the Vulcan Academy Medical Center today. Dr. Corrigan said that I'm recovering nicely and we can resume marital relations in about two weeks. Healer Sorel found Spock's development to be ‘satisfactory'. He's gaining weight and nursing well. As long as he continues to get supplemental bottles of donated Vulcan mother's milk from the Mothers and Infants Milk Bank, and develops as well as he is now, I can keep nursing him for a few more months."

"Did Sorel perform the intelligence and psi potential evaluations I requested?"

"He did, and he found that Spock's IQ appears to be quite high even for a Vulcan infant. Early measurements of psi potential aren't as accurate as the Vulcan Medical Association would like, but Sorel said it appears Spock will have a high esper rating as well."

Sarek nodded, gazing into his infant son's dark eyes, which were focused on him with intense concentration. "He is obviously a superior child."

Amanda gazed up at her husband with a twinkle in her eyes. "Oh, yes, obviously. He is, after all, your son."

"Is he due for his supplemental bottle?" Sarek asked. She knew through their bond that he was searching for a logical reason to hold his new son.

"Actually he is," she replied. "The bottle's in the warmer," she continued, indicating a small warming unit on the table next to her rocking chair.

"I will give him his bottle," her husband said as he reached for his son, "if you have no objection?" 

"Not at all. He's all yours," Amanda replied, lifting the baby up to her husband's strong hands. She caught his quick glance at the rocking chair. Rising, she said, "Why don't you sit in the rocking chair to give him his bottle? I'll go check to make sure dinner's not getting too dried out."

"A logical suggestion," Sarek commented as he sank into his wife's rocking chair, his attention focused on his son. When she returned to the living room a few minutes later, she found her husband rocking contentedly, his son in his arms. The bottle, now upside down, rested in the warmer, and an all too familiar smell permeated the living room. 

"I think Spock has a little surprise for you in his diaper, Daddy," she said.

Sarek nodded. "I am not unaware of his surprise," he replied. "I will change his diaper. Sit and relax; enjoy listening to your Christmas music," he said, rising as he lifted his son to his shoulder. Amanda watched as her husband gently patted their baby's back until the sound of a resounding burp filled the room. 

Sinking gracefully into her rocking chair, she leaned forward to stroke I-Chaya's head. The sehlat stirred and yawned, gazing up at his mistress with his dark brown eyes. "Want to go watch The Boss change Spock's diaper?" she asked the sleepy sehlat. 

 

He answered her query with a soft "Yowp."

She smiled at their beloved family pet as she rose from the rocking chair. They moved together to the nursery door. Leaning against the doorway, she watched her husband interact with their son, her right hand resting on the rough reddish-brown fur of I-Chaya's head.

In the soft glow of a night light, Sarek leaned over his son's small body as he unfastened the dirty diaper. "Your mother tells me that you slept most of the day and will most likely be awake a significant portion of the night," he said softly as he cleaned his son's bottom with a damp cleansing cloth and tossed the cloth and his son's soiled diaper into the fresher. "It is not logical to follow such a schedule, my son," he continued as he slid a clean diaper under Spock's bottom. "In future, you will maintain a normal schedule. You will remain awake during the day and sleep during the night. That is the preferred schedule for a Vulcan infant."

Amanda smiled tenderly as she watched the baby gaze up into his father's somber gaze with wide eyes, arms and legs windmilling in gentle orchestrated movements. From the moment of his birth, Spock had appeared to be most fascinated with his father. 

When her husband lifted their son in his arms, she scurried back to the living room and sank into the rocking chair only seconds before her husband re-entered the living room. "Did you find our father-son conversation enlightening, my wife?"

"It was adorable," she replied, blue eyes twinkling. "You ready to eat? I'll go get dinner on the table."

"That would be acceptable," he replied as he followed her into the kitchen. He placed the baby in an infant seat she had left on the kitchen counter earlier in the day and took his place at the table. She served the food and they ate in silence, as is the Vulcan Way. Spock sat peacefully in his seat and watched them, his dark eyes moving back and forth between his mother and father. 

When they had finished eating and cleared the table, Sarek picked Spock up in his infant seat and followed Amanda back into the living room. Removing the baby from his seat, he handed him to his wife and said, "I have a small surprise for you. I will bring it to you here."

"A surprise, eh? Couldn't be the same surprise you had for me last year or the year before that, could it?"

The corners of Sarek's mouth quirked ever so slightly. "If I told you, my wife, it would no longer be a surprise."

"Quite logical," she replied with a mischievous smile. Her husband had bowed his head in acknowledgement and disappeared into the kitchen. Amanda gazed down at her child where he lay in her arms. "Whatever do you suppose Sa-Sa is up to in there, little one?" she whispered, lowering her head to kiss his forehead and nose. The baby gazed up at her in fascination. "You know something, sweet pea? You're the best Christmas present ever. Sa-sa and I love you very much, even if he'll never admit it."

I-Chaya whined and rested his massive head on Amanda's knees, his mournful brown eyes moving significantly from his mistress to this new rival for the attention of his master and mistress.

"Oh, I-Chaya, don't be jealous. We still love you. And I need you to help me take care of him and watch over him. When he's a little bigger, you and he will be best friends, just as you and Sarek were when he was a little boy. Do you understand?" 

I-Chaya, who had gazed earnestly up at his mistress while she spoke, uttered a low moaning noise and lowered his head, nostrils flaring, to sniff the baby's skin. Apparently satisfied with Spock's scent, he very delicately washed the baby's silky black hair with his rough tongue. The baby startled when the sehlat's tongue first touched his head, but then cooed and waved his arms happily. 

"Very good, I-Chaya," Amanda said, stroking the sehlat's head. "I'm glad you like Spock. I think he likes you too." 

As she spoke, she noticed a delicious, and familiar, smell emanating from the kitchen. Moments later Sarek walked into the living room bearing a tray with a pot of hot chocolate and two Christmas mugs. 

"Merry Christmas, Amanda," he said as he set the tray down on the table beside her and poured her a cup of hot chocolate. After pouring himself a cup, he sat down in his chair on the opposite side of the table.

Amanda took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Delicious," she commented. After taking another sip, she put the cup on the table. "Mom and Dad contacted me this afternoon to give me the itinerary for their trip to Vulcan. They're scheduled to arrive at Shi'Kahr space port at 7 A.M. on Christmas Eve. I told them you'd meet them there and bring them to the house."

"Are they well?" Sarek asked.

"They're both fine. They're really looking forward to meeting their new grandson." 

"It will be good to see them again."

"It will. I guess it took the birth of a grandson to finally persuade them to come here to spend Christmas with us." She smiled and reached her hand across the table. "Thank you for being so good about having them stay with us, dear. I love you."

Sarek took her hand in his and squeezed it gently before releasing it. "I cherish thee, my aduna." 

They sat in companionable silence sipping hot chocolate and listening to the heavenly strains of "Silent Night." Sarek stole a quick glance at his wife. She was rocking their son and humming along with the music, her eyes gazing fondly at the sleeping infant in her arms. Her quiet joy on this night was a most pleasing contrast to her sadness of two years ago following the loss of their unborn daughter. After years of heartbreak and disappointment, their union was finally complete with the birth of this child. Sometimes possibilities are realized and dreams come true.

"A new baby is like the beginning of all things - wonder, hope, a dream of possibilities." Eda J. Le Shan  
___________________________________


End file.
